supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
David Carnall
Biography David Phillip Carnall (January 16, 1950-May 16, 1998) is an English-born American pedophilic insane asylum patient, rapist and serial killer who did not only kidnap but rape and murder Mary Ellen Albright. His nicknames are "David the Rapist", "The Psycho from London", "David the Ripper", The Philadelphia Pedophile", "The Nashville Murder", "Carnall the Killer" and "The Silver Spring Serial Killer". History David was born in a hospital in London, England with his parents, Marisol Radcliffe and Tobias Carnall. Now that he is the younger brother of Anastasia and the older brother of Ronald and Lily, they all moved to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania when Anastasia is 9, David is 8, Ronald is 4 and Lily is 15 months. He went to pre-kindergarten back in 1955, attended elementary school in 1958 until 1963, middle school in 1953 until 1966 and high school in 1966 until his last days in 1968. He is dropped out of college in June 5, 1968 as he starts his own crimes for himself. He went to many prisons in 1972, 1975, 1976, 1979, 1982, 1984, 1985, 1989, 1990, 1993 and 1996 and many insane asylums in 1970, 1973, 1977, 1980, 1983, 1992 and 1994. He moved to London, England in January 1971, Fort Wayne, Indiana in July 1973, Greenville, South Carolina in September 1975 (where he is chased by the Ku Klux Klan as payback for raping and murdering their children), Silver Spring, Maryland in April 1976, Beverly Hills, California in March 1978, Albany, New York in February 1981, Royal Oak, Michigan in May 1984, Plymouth, Massachusetts in September 1985, Warwick, Rhode Island in October 1987, Portland, Maine in May 1988, Montgomery, Alabama in January 1990, and Nashville, Tennessee in June 1994. Death He was sent into the electric chair for rape, assault, murder and sexual harassment on May 16, 1998. He died from electrocution via execution. He is buried the next day. Appearance He is an African-American with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a prison jumpsuit. Personality David is very sadistic and violent towards those who are under the age of 18. He gains his sexual attraction towards them, too. Victims 1968 1969 1970 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 *''February 22'': Sasha Lynch (15): *''July 4'': Colby Reynolds (13): Abducted while trying to get the baseball with his siblings, stepbrother and cousins he tried to catch, raped, neck snapped and corpse also raped. *''July 2'': Peggy Sanchez (9): Abducted while playing with a paper fortune teller while walking alone, raped, and forcefully drowned to death. Body found in the river during the night. *''September 4'': Claire Loeb (11): *''September 5'': Winifred "Winnie" Williams (13): *''September 10'': Srijan Bhate (12): 1985 1986 1987 *''November 25'': Arpita Jogalekar (15) 1988 1989 1990 1991 *''January 6'': Helen McAllister (14): David and the other two kidnappers kidnap Helen while playing a paper fortune teller with her friends. Raped, neck snapped and corpse also raped. *''March 1'': Destiny Cramp (8) *''March 6'': Malachi Boaz Erlich (10): Abducted while going to him and Aviah's 13-year-old brother, Esdras' bar mitzvah, raped, murdered and corpse also raped. Body left in the woods and never found. *''March 6'': Aviah Michal Erlich (10): Abducted while going to her and Malachi's 13-year-old brother, Esdras' bar mitzvah, raped, murdered and corpse also raped. Body left in the woods and never found. *''March 13'': Edythe Rannells (11) *''April 5'': Angel Perez (12) *''April 7'': Michelle "Mike" Thompson (17) *''July 15'': Alex Arnold (15) *''October 31'': Joseph Kiramasu (12): Abducted while trick-or-treating, raped and body left in the river and never found; dies from drowning after being raped. 1992 *''May 1'': Todrick Perez (12) 1993 *''March 17'': Monica McLaughlin (11¾): Abducted while riding her bike to the mall, raped and murdered 2 weeks after her 12th birthday, seeing how she was born in 1981. *''March 20'': Kate Wheeler (14): Abducted, raped and throat slit. *''August 13'': Texas Rhodes (12): *''August 13'': Jackson Dupree (15): *''August 16'': Jenna Arenas (13): *''September 24'': Jolie Wong (10): 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 *''January 15'': Reggie Phillips (16): Raped and throat slit when abducted while playing a game of basketball all alone outside. *''January 17'': Mayim Harram (4) *''February 1'': Andrea Curie (13) Obituary A police officer wrote an obituary for David: "1950-2006 A rotten demon from Hell who is now dead forever. I hope he can go choke on a spiked dick in Hell. He raped many children under the age of 18, including Mary Ellen Albright." Trivia *He has the same brain mixed with many murderers, pedophiles and rapists. *His favorite music artist is The Beatles. *His favorite show is I Dream of Jeannie. Category:Rapists Category:Murderers Category:Child Murderers Category:Child Molesters Category:People born in 1950 Category:56-year-olds Category:Males Category:American Ghosts Category:English Ghosts Category:British Ghosts Category:People died in 1998 Category:People died on 1998